


Needed for Help

by GothicDeetz



Series: Lydia’s Adopted Sister [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Daughters, Dead People, Demons, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, First Meetings, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, Multi, Sisters, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Meg meets Betelgeuse and he convinces her to help him and Lydia with a little something that the two of them had been planning on doing for a little while: Betelgeuse and Lydia rolling down the stairs in garbage cans while Meg times them.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Original Character(s), Barbara Maitland & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Original Female Character(s), Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s)
Series: Lydia’s Adopted Sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting Betelgeuse

Sixteen year old Megara Maitland (Meg for short) woke up to find someone she didn’t know floating directly above her. She let out a scream, loud enough to wake her adoptive ghost parents and her adoptive sister figure, and nearly fell out of her bed.

”W-who are you?” she asked, voice trembling.

”I can’t tell ya,” the strange person replied with a shrug.

”Right...” Meg looked to the side right as her adoptive ghost parents and her adoptive sister figure entered her room.  
  


  
“Betelgeuse? What are you doing in my adoptive sister figure’s room?” Lydia asked, confused. 

”Nothing!” the strange person, who Meg now knew was called Betelgeuse, replied with a shrug. “I was just leaving.”

”Not before you tell us what you’re really doing in here.” Barbara floated in front of Betelgeuse.

”Alright alright. I need her help with something Lydia and I have been planning on doing for quite a while,” Betelgeuse explained with a chuckle.

The Maitlands looked confused. What was Betelgeuse talking about. They looked to Lydia for clarification.

”He means the rolling down the stairs in garbage cans whilst someone times us plan,” Lydia clarified with a sigh and an eye roll. 

The Maitlands groaned. Why must Lydia and Betelgeuse still do all of this dangerous stuff. They kinda also hoped that Meg herself wouldn’t be involved in Lydia’s and Betelgeuse’s dangerous shenanigans. But...guess not.

“So are you going to time us or not?” Betelgeuse asked, turning to Meg.

”Uh...sure I guess,” was all Meg could say, nodding.

”By the way, I never got your name.”

”Megara. But you can call me Meg.”


	2. Rolling Down the Stairs in Garbage Cans...Timed.

The Maitlands could only watch as Lydia, Betelgeuse, and Meg climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the house. Betelgeuse summoned two empty garbage cans for him and Lydia and a stopwatch for Meg. Betelgeuse and Lydia turned their garbage cans over and climbed inside of them. Meg took a few steps backwards, waiting for any sort of signal from Betelgeuse and Lydia to start timing them. 

”Ready?!” Betelgeuse called out to Meg.

”Ready!” the sixteen year-old clarified. She started her stopwatch as Betelgeuse started rolling down the stairs in his garbage can. As Betelgeuse made it to the bottom of the stairs, a few feet away from the Maitlands, Meg stopped her stopwatch and smiled down at Betelgeuse. “Time is thirty seconds!” she shouted.

”Only thirty?” Betelgeuse said as he reappeared at the top of the stairs outside of his garbage can. He turned to Lydia. “Your turn, Scarecrow.”

Lydia smirked softly. “Ready!” she mouthed to Meg.

Meg started her stopwatch again and Lydia began rolling down the stairs.

Once at the bottom, Lydia looked up at Meg. “Time?”

”Fifteen seconds!” Meg shouted back and Lydia smiled in victory. But it didn’t last long. She looked up. Above her, the Maitlands frowned in disapproval as they shook their heads and folded their arms.

”I’m in trouble...aren’t I?” was all Lydia could say and the Maitlands nodded.

”Quite a lot, young lady,” Barbara spoke, unfolding her arms and placing them on her hips.

* * *

A little while later, Lydia and Meg sat together in Lydia’s room. Meg wasn’t as grounded as Lydia was but it didn’t hurt to spend time together...did it?

”So?” Meg ask-whispered as she focused her attention on her adoptive sister figure. “What other fun things do you think we should do with Betelgeuse?”

”I don’t know,” Lydia whispered back. “But let’s only do dangerous things when the Maitlands are upstairs in the attic.” They were interrupted by Barbara phasing halfway through Lydia’s bedroom door and addressing the two girls.

”Or how about we don’t do anything else dangerous at all...hm?”

”Okay mom!” the two girls dramatically and playfully said, rolling their eyes. Barbara laughed a little and disappeared. Lydia and Meg laughed together, Meg launching herself at Lydia and knocking the two of them to the floor.


End file.
